In recent years, with progresses of technology and life quality, when purchasing new products, people start to consider all of price, endurability, convenience, accessibility and safety of the new products. Subject to the change of the market trend, the manufacturers in various industries must continuously make in effort to develop newer and more progressive products to meet most customer's requirements. A wrench or screwdriver is an essential tool for people in life. Various tools have different sizes for meeting all possible requirements, as a result, commercially available tools are usually grouped as a set for sale; however, it is not inconvenient for user to stow or carry the tool set.
In addition, different countries may regulate different dimension units. Currently, most popular dimension units include “metric unit” and “imperial unit” which are in units of cm and inch, respectively. A hex nut is taken as an example, metric dimensions of the hex nuts may include 6 mm, 8 mm, 10 mm, and 12 mm (or cm), and imperial dimensions of the hex nut may include 1/16, 5/64, 3/32, and ⅛ (inch). Subject to different dimension units, when the user goes outdoor and possibly is required to fix or detach device, and user must consider to carry suitable tools in which dimension units and which sizes for meeting various possible requirements for fixing or detaching, so as to not carry too heavy load. If the user carries many kinds of tools, it is a very heavy load for the user; otherwise, if the user carries few kinds of tools, the user is unable to operate the nut with dimension not matching with the carried tools. Hence, under a condition that the conventional tools are in a variety of types and different dimensions, it is not convenient for the user to carry suitable tools for meeting possible requirement.
Currently, there is a multifunctional tool set which is commercially available, the tool set includes a plate, and multiple tool heads (such as a wrench, a crowbar, a bottle opener, a screwdriver or a front sight) formed at an outer edge of the plate or inside the plate. Particularly, multiple screwdrivers are mounted in an opening formed on the plate for easy carry, such that the user just carry the multifunctional tool set which has a size of single plate, to meet most situations. However, the multifunctional tool set can integrate multiple functions in the single plate, but it still has deficiency in use. For example, in order to rotate a nut, a wrench is required for easy to apply force; however, it is impossible to sequentially dispose all imperial and metric dimensions of wrench holes on a periphery of a limited area of the plate; otherwise, the plate with all dimensions of wrench holes may have an excessive area which is disadvantage for carrying. As a result, aforementioned multifunctional tool set can integrate with multiple screwdrivers for easy to carry, but the user is still unable to use the multifunctional tool set to operate all sizes of nuts.
Therefore, what is need is to improve the conventional multifunctional tool set for developing a new structure of tool without increasing its overall area and size, to enable the manufacturer to dispose various dimensions and sizes of wrench holes on the multifunctional tool set and integrate functions of multiple screwdrivers together, such that the new tool set can be easy to carry and used to operate various dimensions of nuts.